boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Class
A class is a role assigned to a player. It dictates their role in the game and their powers. It is one part of the player titles, the other being the Aspect. There are thirty-eight known classes. Classes describe mechanics and intended roles, "channeling" the Aspect into possible action and powers. They come in active(-)/passive(+) pairs, with the active employing or affecting his aspect directly and for his own gain, and the passive being affected by his aspect, and sharing his actions with the team. Scribe Heir Fool Rogue The Thief and Rogue are a pair of active/passive classes that involve stealing. Thieves of other aspects would likely act similarly, turning the power of others against them. Seth, as the Rogue of Self uses his powers to benefit others though it is unknown how exactly he would do this. Phoebus, as the Rogue of Stars, often takes items from others, but only to use the codes in order to create more useful items to benefit her allies. Thief The Thief and Rogue are a pair of active/passive classes that involve stealing. Thieves of other aspects would likely act similarly, turning the power of others against them. Elena, as the Thief of Time, is able to steal time from her allies or enemies, granting her manipulation of both her time and theirs. Shaman Reaper Prisoner Weaver Witch Knave Seer The Seer class fills one of the support roles in-game. True Seers would not charge into the fray headlong but direct it as a conductor with a baton. They would sift through an infinitely-splitting mental map of every possible mistake made by their teammates and themselves, easily uncovering any gambits or malevolent desires and even imminent defeat due to a single grossly miscalculated and instinctive action as if they had the Official Prima Strategy Guide for Sburb imprinted deep in their mind. The Seer is a passive class. Knight The Knight class, as the name implies, serves as a protector for other players in the session. It is not considered a passive class though, because it utilizes whatever aspect in order to benefit itself to better protect their comrades. Prince The Prince and Bard are classes that deal with destruction. The Prince is an active class that destroys whatever aspect it is in command of whereas the Bard is a passive class that allows its aspect to be destroyed or invites destruction through its aspect. Scholar Spy Scourge Baron Bard The Prince and Bard are classes that deal with destruction. The Bard is also something of a wildcard; unpredictable by nature and thus equally likely to help or hinder their party, often to great effect. Bards are also likely to be either single-handedly responsible for their party's massive downfall, their improbable victory, or sometimes both. Sage Keeper Maid Monk Sylph Guide Soul Thane King Bane Priest Goon Outlaw Ranger Vassal Page Poet Herald Ace The Ace is a class with no known or conceivable counterpart and does not fall under the category of active or passive due to its exclusivity. Category:Homestuck Concepts